


浅尝辄止

by Wine_dirty



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:29:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22051810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wine_dirty/pseuds/Wine_dirty
Summary: 1.孕期5个月2.产乳play3.黄片催化剂
Relationships: 源声
Kudos: 21





	浅尝辄止

**Author's Note:**

> 1.孕期5个月  
> 2.产乳play  
> 3.黄片催化剂

-  
躺在沙发上，有些无聊地切换着频道，金钟云打了个哈欠，最终还是放下了遥控器。

随着时间的推移，他的身体负担越来越大，时不时就感觉到困意，原本就不算太好的胃口越来越差，但又不得不多吃些东西，来维持身体的运转。

茶几上是崔始源出门前切好的苹果，金钟云带着些慵懒地起身，指尖触碰到插在果肉上的牙签，取过一块来放进嘴里。

室内空调温度打得很低，他感觉到有一丝丝冷，便想从一旁取过薄毯子来裹在身上。手一台，金钟云便感觉到来自胸口那一股湿热与紧贴。

低头，宝蓝色的短袖，胸口部分的布料已经被他乳jian分泌的液体洇湿，被空调的冷风一吹，贴在皮肤上，并不好受。

金钟云想要去够抽纸，然后那离自己的距离实在有些远，他不得不微微起身，食指与中指并夹住一张薄纸，用力一抽。

掀起短袖下摆，金钟云抚过自己已经有些明显凸起的小腹，然后用纸巾轻轻擦掉胸前两点上的潮湿。

实在没有什么电视节目好看，金钟云点击连接网络，打算去看看在线电影。就在刚刚连接上网络的那一刻，门口传来了钥匙的转动声。

是崔始源回来了，刚才因为他的一位大客户来交付一些公司相关的资料，他不得不暂时离开自己正怀着孕的恋人，下楼投入进生意之中。

“怎么谈了这么久？”金钟云站起身来，一只手下意识地撑住自己的腰。

才五个月出头，小腹的隆起也仅仅是轻微，并不会影响金钟云的站立走动。但是这些在崔始源眼中，就好像是什么危险动作一般，赶紧上前扶着自己的恋人坐下。

“最近到了年中，事情会多一些。”崔始源看到茶几上几乎没怎么动过的水果，问道。“哥怎么不吃？”

金钟云摇摇头，看向一旁。

“没什么胃口，不想吃。”

他说话的时候，手一直都放在自己的小腹上，一下又一下轻轻地抚摸着。

崔始源端起果盘，签起一片苹果送到金钟云嘴旁。

金钟云先是嘟着他那一张小嘴，推脱了半天，最后被崔始源一把拉进怀里，一下又一下地吻着，才终于一小口一小口地咬下苹果。

他那一张心形嘴鼓着，因为不想吃却不得不吃而咀嚼得十分缓慢。

崔始源看着怀里人的这副模样，一时之间，身下便产生出一股欲火来，并且得到了视觉上的助燃剂，迅速熊熊燃烧着。

但是，现在这种情况，崔始源下意识的反应就是深呼吸，将那一股压倒怀中人干个爽快的冲动压下。

可是即便这么想，他身下的某个部位还是很不配合地起了反应。

金钟云的困意不减，在崔始源的怀里稍稍动了动，想要寻找一个舒服的姿势窝着，手却不经意间触碰到了某一个已经抬头硬起的事物。

金钟云甚至还没来得及反应过来，下一秒，崔始源便轻轻抬起他的头来，狂热且夹带着沉重的吻落在了他的唇上。

“嗯……”他被吻了个措手不及，一只手抵上了崔始源温热带着浓厚雄性气息的胸膛，另一只手仍旧下意识地挡在小腹上。

崔始源的吻是霸道且带有侵略性的，很快，金钟云就被他吻到了手脚发麻的地步。

他直接将他压倒在沙发上，手肘支撑着软海绵，避开了金钟云现在格外重视的小腹，亲吻一个又一个落在他面上，耳后，锁骨处。

“始源啊……”金钟云似乎有些想要推脱的意思，然而在崔始源的挑弄下，他沉睡已久的身体居然也开始出现了反应。“不行……”

崔始源的手已经拉下了他的睡裤，伸进去，轻轻抚摸着那已经被唤醒的性器。

“哥，你想要。”他从金钟云两腿之间抬起头来，看着那个因为情欲浪潮而涨红脸的恋人，他的拇指蹭过金钟云前端的小孔，单手握住，开始轻轻地套弄着。

“嗯……始源……不要……啊……”金钟云急得几乎哭喊出来，崔始源挑弄得恰到好处，然后小腹里那有些不安分的爱情结晶却让他抵触着恋人之间的正常性事。

“哥，就来这么一次，好不好？”崔始源就像耍赖一般，先是凑到金钟云耳旁，逗弄似的用舌尖舔了舔他的耳垂，在听到对方因为难忍欲望而发出的难受呻吟后，崔始源干脆直接伸手，轻松拉下了金钟云的宽松睡裤。

这条睡裤还是金钟云自己挑的，宽松肥大款式，不光舒服，还不会勒着肚子。

现在看起来，倒是十分方便崔始源的动作。

崔始源的视线停留在金钟云因为自己逗弄而昂首的分身上，然后上移，掠过凸起的肚子，最后停在了仍旧有些湿润的乳尖上。

“哥这里……”他抬手，温热的手掌覆盖住金钟云的胸前，现在那里分泌出的还是透明，稍稍带着些浑浊的液体。“好香啊。”

金钟云一手握着自己的火热欲望，一边看着崔始源俯下身，将吻印在自己胸口周围地带，最后含住了那变硬变红的点。

他的动作带着些吮吸，客厅里色情的味道越来越浓郁了。

偏偏这时，金钟云因为身体上升起的难忍欲望，手指不小心按到了一旁的遥控器。它自动帮着他们，打开了其中的一个视频播放文件夹。

顿时，努力抑制的呻吟声从那价值不菲配置高端的立体音响中传来。

金钟云一惊，那是平时他们两个人的情爱催化剂，自从自己怀孕以后，这个文件夹就如同被尘封了一般，再也没有被开启过。

他正打算伸手去暂停，崔始源眼疾手快，率先一步阻止了他。

“哥，好久没做了……”崔始源今天就好像一只不听话的金毛犬，他用舌尖在金钟云乳尖周围打着圈，口中有些淡淡的清甜奶味，然后一句向上，划过他的锁骨，最后占据了金钟云的薄唇。“做一次吧，医生说三个月以后就能做了。”

金钟云还是很在意那开着的电视，以及屏幕上正放映着的那些情爱场面。

仅仅是这一秒钟的走神，下一秒，控制权就完全被崔始源抢夺了过去。

那先前停留在自己胸口的手偷偷摸摸地就转移到身下的两腿之间，握着金钟云早已挺立的欲望，崔始源轻轻揉搓套弄着，企图唤醒那埋藏了五个月的欲望之火。

“嗯……啊……始源……”金钟云呻吟着叫着恋人的名字，尽管仍旧带着些拒绝的意思，但是自己的双手已经不受控制地摸着自己胸口那湿润的地方。

“……不要……会出事……”

崔始源扶着他，主导着他，让金钟云慢慢背过身去，跪趴在沙发上。

一手扶住自己怀着孕的恋人，崔始源探向金钟云的后穴。

“哥，都这么湿了，还说不要吗？”

崔始源使着坏，轻轻将手指探入金钟云的身体里，故意弄出些水声来。

“轻一点啊……”身体里的火花被引燃，金钟云不再拒绝他，只是小心翼翼地趴在沙发上，扶着肚子撅着屁股，任由崔始源开拓着自己的身体。

“嗯啊——”音响里传来一声难忍的吟叫声，金钟云眼角带着些情欲的眼泪，朝着电视屏幕转过头去。

屏幕上，瘦削的男人被另一个体型较为健壮的男人按在床上，从背后进入，正大力艹干着他。

或许是巧合，居然连姿势都是一模一样的。

崔始源的手指这个时候伸了过来，撬开金钟云的牙关，逗弄着他灵活小巧的舌头。金钟云尝到了附带在他指尖那微乎其微的奶味，视线看向身下。

乳尖的液体已经有部分低落在沙发表面，形成了一个颜色较深的印子。

“哥，好甜，是么？”

身后，崔始源覆上了金钟云的背，手指抽离了他的后穴，带给金钟云部分空虚感。

“……嗯……始源……”他有些难受地扭了扭身子，头朝后转去。“快进来……”

已经有一个火热的东西抵在了自己后穴入口处，金钟云朝后蹭了蹭，想让他快些进来。不安分的动作更是激起了崔始源的情欲，他扶住了金钟云的脸，暴力地占据着那薄唇，然后直直挺进他的身体，将一切呻吟关在嘴里。

僻静了长达五个月的甬道突然被开拓，似乎有些排斥这个不速之客。崔始源进入得十分艰难，金钟云也因为身后暴力扩张而担心不已。

“始源……啊……轻一点……别顶到他……”

正是因为这股担心，导致金钟云无法控制地收缩着后穴，崔始源难受地几乎咬牙，但他无法收回扶着自己恋人的手，只能附身，凑至他耳旁。

“哥，他安全得很，倒是我，再不让我操你，就该出事了。”

他说着色情的言语，一字一句却又都恰到好处。

终于，崔始源将整根火热都深埋进金钟云的体内，或许是因为腹中那个已经无法忽视的存在，他比曾经任何时候都要敏感得多。仅仅是两下轻轻顶撞，就让金钟云彻底俯下身，侧脸贴着沙发表面，呻吟不已。

“……嗯……我……我不要了……始源……出去啊……”

出去是不可能的了，他的哀求声只会让崔始源加大撞击的力度。

“哥。”崔始源突然从后抱住金钟云，声音里居然还带上了些委屈。“有了他，你都偏心了。”

这个动作导致插入得更深，金钟云想要拒绝，却根本拒绝不了。崔始源还不安分地很，不仅深一下浅一下地探索着金钟云的身体内部，手也不怀好意地夹着他胸前早已红肿的两点，企图想要挤出更多液体来。

他真的做到了后者，金钟云只感觉冷气吹拂过胸口，带来的是透心的凉快感觉。身后的快感，以及全身被连带引燃的难忍舒适。

“哥，闻到了么？”造成这一切的罪魁祸首这时居然还将沾满了清甜液体的手凑到金钟云鼻尖。“哥，叫一下吧，他也很想听。”

“嗯……”金钟云身后含着他的粗大，身前则是孕育着的重量。“嗯……啊……哈啊……始源我累了……”

考虑到怀孕的特殊情况，崔始源很体贴地帮着金钟云转过身，让他舒适地平躺在沙发上，然后抬起他的一条腿架在自己肩膀上，再一次进入了他的身体。

这种贴合姿势只会让崔始源进入到更深的地方，仅仅是一下顶撞，便让金钟云努力想要关闭在口中的呻吟声突破了牙关。

“啊……好……好深……始源……”他无力地喊着身前人的名字，企图他能够停下自己粗暴的动作来。“再给我一点……”

谁知，话一出口，就和自己所想完全不同。

在崔始源眼中，金钟云皱着眉，双眼迷离，嘴上喊着不要身体却一次又一次吸紧自己不让自己离去的样子，简直可爱到恨不得揉进怀里将他干操到哭着喊不要。但是考虑到现在，他身体里还有个碍事的小东西，崔始源只能拼命压下这种冲动。

他没有停止抽插的动作，视线扫过金钟云的乳头，自己不久前刚刚刮走那里溢出的液体，才过了这么一会，就又饱满挺立了起来，乳白色的淡液甚至还沿着自己先前舔弄留下的纹路，流淌至身下的沙发上。

金钟云身下聚集着的欲望已经到了爆发前的临界点，他伸手，跟着崔始源操干的频率，一下又一下自己安扶着自己。崔始源知道他快到了，便伸手，有意无意地挑弄着金钟云饱满的乳首。

男人的三个高潮点，前面，后面和胸前。

现在，这三个，每一个金钟云都达到了顶峰。

当崔始源再一次重重地顶撞在金钟云身体深处，他手中紧握着的那根欲望便全数释放。滚烫的浊白液体喷洒在了崔始源胸口处，他的小腹上，黏黏的，和他胸口自带的液体完全不同。

得到释放的金钟云几乎沉浸在欲望的云端，他喘着粗气，手无意识地抬起，抚上自己凸着的腹部，摸开了才粘上去没多久的粘液。

他的腿还架在崔始源的肩膀上，身后插着的庞然巨物仍然不停地进出着。

“好了……呃……好了嘛……”金钟云紧张地扭了扭腰部，扶着肚子的手一直没有放下。“不要……不要射在里面……”

他皱着眉头，看着崔始源，好像有些生气的样子。

崔始源见恋人这样盯着自己，有些无奈地笑了笑，然后低头，在金钟云大腿根部轻吻一下。抽出坚挺的硬物，他躺到金钟云身旁，握着对方的手抚上自己还没有得到抚慰的部位。

“那得让哥来和它说。”崔始源喘着粗气，说完这句话，然后吻上金钟云的眼睛，鼻尖，最后含住他的嘴唇。

见自己的年下恋人还是乖乖听着自己的话，金钟云这才舒展了因为紧张不安而皱着的眉毛，手握着崔始源的火热，飞快地上下套弄着。

不知过了多久，灼热滚烫的液体从他手中射出，还是停留在小腹上。

崔始源这才放过了金钟云红肿的薄唇，他喘着粗气，看着恋人伸出小舌头，舔了舔被吻肿的嘴唇。

“以后再和哥算账。”他捞过遥控器，关掉了早就播放完毕的电视，然后将吻轻轻落在了金钟云的额头上。


End file.
